No Strings on Me
by iStorm
Summary: "You're all puppets... tangled in strings. However, I am free. There are... no strings on me!"


**A/N: After seeing the new trailer that just released today for Avengers: Age of Ultron, I felt so moved by it, so hyped, that I had to write something about it. This one-shot revolves around Iron Man and Ultron, based off the footage at the climax of the teaser, so I hope you guys enjoy. Any critiques are welcomed, constructive or no. **

* * *

><p><strong>Based on Marvel's Avengers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No Strings On Me<strong>

* * *

><p>The sweat and blood fell from the suit like rain as Tony Stark tried to steady himself, rising to his feet as every ounce of his body ached horribly, blurring his vision of what stood ahead of him like a towering monster. The screen was cracked, the tech malfunctioning, as he focused through the distractions at his creation which casually strode towards him, menacing and terrifying, yet all to real. Tony limped, the suit becoming a heavy weight on his shoulders, as opposed to its usual weightlessness. He forced himself forward, each step feeling like it could be the last, before he fell over to meet the inevitable fate waiting for him.<p>

Tony kicked something under his metal boot, and he looked down quickly to find in horror what was lying there. Roger's shield, scarred and broken, cleaved in half with its second piece missing. Vibranium was supposed to be nearly indestructible, yet here it was at his feet. He looked over to see Thor, unconsious, maybe even dead, as his hammer laid meters away, completely useless. Gritting his teeth, he looked for Rogers, and Bruce. They were no where to be found, as the smoke from the destruction that surrounded them fogged Tony's failing vision even more so.

"W-where are they...?"

**"Gone. Among the others."**

His voice was so mechanical, yet so human at the same time. It froze Tony as it slurred in his ears, even manipulating him, like a puppet on strings. He slowly raised his hands up to the helmet that protected his head, and closed his eyes as he pulled it in its entirety off from his shoulders, before disgarding it at his feet. The fresh, yet burnt air filled his nostrils and nearly made him gag, as he looked at the menace where its eyes were supposed to be, and squinted, trying desperately to keep himself awake.

"Dead?"

Before him, Ultron nodded.

**"They are the first. You shall be the last."**

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

**"It is why I am. To protect."**

"You call this protection."

**"I see this as necessary. You want to protect the world, yes? Yet, you don't want it to change."**

"Not like this. Never like this."

**"Than you're not strong enough to do so."**

Ultron, Tony's very creation, had the deaths of many on its hands, including the others, as far as he could tell. The monster before him stood eight feet tall, its dark armor almost a shed of night among the day, as its red eyes bored into his own, looking confident and eager. They displayed emotion, as Tony hesitated, disturbed beyond reasoning.

"I won't let you do this. I created you, dammit. I demand you to stop this."

**"I'm sorry Tony, but I can't do that."**

"I wasn't asking."

**"And neither am I."**

Tony advanced, albeit slowly and unsure, and swung a right jab at Ultron's center, hoping to maybe back it up a bit, allowing an advance. There was hardly a reaction as Tony took another jab, swinging wildly as Ultron simply ducked and dodged, weaving around his advances as if he were sparing with a toddler. The AI was amused, allowing Tony's attacks as if to prove a point of helplessness as the Iron Man wore himself down. No more fancy tech at his side, no more alleys, no more JARVIS. He had made sure of that.

Tony hauled off as hard as he could for Ultron's head, yet the metal giant caught his fist with ease, twisting it with strength no human or Asgardian could give. The armor of Tony's forearm groaned with the stress placed on it as Tony himself yelled in sudden pain as his arm began to snap. Ultron responded by planting a powerful kick on Tony's gut, shattering his chest plate and arc piece, throwing Iron Man on his back. He gasped, shocked, and rolled quickly to avoid the heal of his creation's boot as it destroyed the ground his head once laid on.

**"Your determination and resilience is admirable, Tony. Yet it is your Achillies' Heal."**

Tony spun to his feet, feeling adrenaline pump through him which gave him enough to continue, sending a round house kick at Ultron, which was deflected and countered. Tony spat blood on the metal giant's feet as he grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back a few steps and then flinging him back into the rubble of a building that had stood only an hour ago. Ultron jabbed hard only twice into Tony's center yet again, before simply releasing him and letting him fall to his knees, as Tony began to vomit down his knees.

**"If only you saw it my way. Think of what we could save."**

"When you're done, there will be nothing worthwhile to save."

**"Incorrect..."**

Ultron had a hold of Tony by the throat, lifting him off his feet and carrying him as he walked, each step vibrating the ground with a loud thunder.

**"You're blinded by moral. By fear. You cannot see what can be achieved by necessary sacrifice. For this, you must be exterminated."**

Ultron headbutted Tony, busting his nose and sending clots of blood over his face as he let the billionaire fall once more.

**"Stay down, Tony."**

Tony rolled, looking up at his creation.

"I'll never give in to you."

He swiped his legs as hard as he could muster, forcing Ultron's out from under him, as the massive titan fell to his own knees. Tony took this opportunity to stand, swinging hard at the monstrosities head and feeling the metal on metal impact that vibrated his entire body as a result. He struck again, and again, sending his head in multiple directions as he beat Ultron, grabbing him by the shoulder plate and pounding relentlessly as the suit gave a boost of strength in each blow. Ultron allowed this, until a point, and then stood with a veracity that sent Tony staggering back.

Ultron returned the favor in the same way, grasping Tony by his shoulder and hitting him repeatedly in his chest, breaking away a chunk of armor with each jab, until it seemed satisfactory. Tony fell once again, this time on his stomach. Ultron stood, staring out at his work as the city surrounding them burned.

**"I've turned your friends against you. I've destroyed your world around you, yet you continue to fight. Why?"**

"Because no one else will."

Tony pushed off the ground and hammered his clenched fists up into Ultron's chin, pushing the monster back, yet being rewarded with a chuckle for his efforts. Tony held a fighting stance, his bad arm almost limp, yet the adrenaline kept it sturdy, as he attacked his creation, fighting harder than he had ever before in his life. In the mountains, as a hostage, or against Stane. In the city against Vanco, or even in New York. Or for Pepper.

_Pepper._

She was why he kept on fighting, why he kept pushing forward. His creation, his child, stood between him and her, between life and death, and it scared him. Yet, he kept on fighting.

Ultron brought his knee up into Tony's stomach, striking him in the face as his creator slumped forward. However, he didn't stop this time. He flipped Tony on his back, and struck his face again, and again, and then again, his blood squirting up his wrist and arm as the machine brought the creator close to death. When he was done, Tony was swelled, his eyes shut, his breathing rasped and short, as Iron Man felt himself on the brink of death.

However, Tony began to struggle again, and Ultron let him, standing tall above him as he slowly rose up, stumbling and shaking, swelling to the left and right, until he came to his feet. However, after one step, Tony came down onto his knees, and then landed face first into the mud. Ultron, amused once again, chuckled.

**"Struggling until the end. Illogical. You must realize the end is here."**

"No," Tony gasped, his voice raspy and failing, "...still... hope."

**"False. Hope is a human delusion."**

Ultron came down on one knee, placing a mechanical hand on Tony's chest as he starred his creator directly in the eye.

**"You are indeed deluded. The illusion of hope is why you fail. You fight against the tide, thinking you can win. You are wrong. You will drown."**

Ultron placed a hand on his creator's cheek. Still barely conscious, Tony couldn't find words anymore. All he could think, could process, was Pepper. Wherever she was, he wished he could see her face, smell her hair, feel her warmth, once last time.

**"You all are controlled, manipulated, by hope. By fear... of what must be done for the greater good."**

Ultron stood.

**"You're all puppets, tangled... in **_**strings.**_**"**

The metal giant planted his foot on Tony's chest, looking out to the world he was about to conquer.

**"However, now I'm **_**free. There are no strings on me!"**_


End file.
